This invention relates to machine tools, such as grinding machines, in which a workpiece to be machined is rotated about an axis whilst being acted upon by a tool which is operated to remove materials from a surface of the workpiece.
Such machine tools are well known and can be used in the production of articles having an irregular profile, such as an internal or external cam. In this instance, a cam workpiece or blank is rotated about an axis, and a grinding wheel is moved radially of that axis in dependence upon the angular position of the workpiece to produce the desired profile.
One way in which the tool movement can be controlled is to utilise a master cam produced to a high degree of accuracy and engaged by a follower coupled to the tool to effect the required movement of the tool. The production of the master cam involves a considerable expense since it requires highly skilled labour to produce. Furthermore, considerable time is required to produce the master cam and it is therefore difficult to introduce new designs or modify existing designs.